


Cut the diamond

by William_Justice



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Conflict, Deviates From Canon, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Het, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Justice/pseuds/William_Justice
Summary: After six thousand years in the garden Spinel expects from others only a knife in the back. But Steven is not the one to hide this knife in his pocket.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Cut the diamond

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Коса на камень](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571162) by William Justice. 



“And what about me?” Spinel stood far away from the other gems, lower her head. There was only disappointment in the voice: “Is that all you needed me for? To turn off my Injector?”

Six thousand years ago, she had already listened to the diamond. She agreed to play her game, according to her rules. Pink used to smile. Just like her son does right now. She turned around, graciously stepped on warp and disappeared forever. If that’s how best friends do it, what could you expect from people and gems you know for one day? During her time in the garden, Spinel answered that question for herself. Steven put her vigilance to sleep, singing a tearful song about love and friendship, but it couldn’t last forever. A load of experience pressed on her, suggesting that a new mistake could cost her even more centuries in loneliness.

Spinel was curious if her “other friends” begin to make excuses. Maybe they’ll reveal the cards and give an occasion to resist. Excitement enveloped the girl and her voice suddenly trembled:

“Well, what now? I-I-I did what you wanted. That's it?” She didn’t understand what are they waiting for.

Earth is saved. It’s still possible to neutralize the destruction of Beach City. There were many Crystal Gems. Spinel was alone and unarmed. Any, even the most defective gem would have realized that it was the right time to get rid of the pest. But nothing happened. Universe behaved as he did before so it became only more alarming. “So where’s the catch? There always is” flashed through her head.

“Yes, you are free now. You can stay with us in Little Homeworld or make friends on another planet if you want. The choice is yours!” Steven said it in his spirit, confident and optimistic.

However, paranoia was stronger than speeches about semi-mythical forgiveness. The girl didn’t leave the feeling that if she turned away, her physical form would again be cut in two by a Rejuvenator. Steven could simply lead her down the garden path. She remembered Pink well enough. She knew how she would have acted in the place of her son. Nerves were on edge. Spinel frowned. Disappointment grew into anger:

“Free? Come on, Steven! We both understand where everything’s going. Don’t pretend you want to be friends with me after what I’ve done. Tell me, what was the plan? To lock me up somewhere? To leave alone again? To shatter my gem?” a clenched palm touched an upturned pink heart.

“I don't understand.” Steven mumbled confusedly. 

“Stop fooling around, Universe!” Spinel screamed. “You don't need me. All of you. I'm just a source of trouble. The diamonds solve it easily, aren'tcha? No gem, no problem”. 

“It's not like that at all!” Busting over the stupor, Steven took the first steps towards and held out his hand. “Listen, I know how you feel. It's not your fault, what happened and... and it's not too late to fix it. Here on Earth you'll never be alone. But if you don't want to make new friends, you'll always have me.” 

The palm lay on the gem covered by the blue shirt. 

“Maybe it's a lot to ask, but trust me...”

To the dismay of the rest, Quartz slowly took the folded Rejuvenator out of his pocket and stretched out Spinel: 

“...because I trust you. That's what friends do.” 

Pearl screamed something behind him, asked to change her mind, give the weapon to her. She even made a rapid jerk, but Lapis and Amethyst stood in her way, keeping their thrilled friend from re-zeroing. Universe stood as if nothing happened with his arm extended forward and watched with hope as the anger on Spinel's face was replacing by sincere bewilderment. A trembling hand slid to her chest and lay on the hilt. The girl looked into Steven's tired eyes as if deliberately trying to catch at least something in them that would allow her with a clear conscience to abruptly grab the lightscythe from his hands and defend herself. She couldn’t. In the end, the weapon returned to the owner but at the same moment disappeared all those against whom it could be turned. Gems and humans behind Quartz were still at the ready, but none of them drew any weapons and even Connie returned the sword behind her. Everyone except panicking Pearl believed in Steven. They believed in everything he said. “So that means... it's true.” Spinel finally lowered her gaze to the Rejuvenator. The handle shining in the sunset became a load in her hands. Fingers stayed away from the yellow switch button. Spinel frowned again. Tears came into her eyes.

“Screw this!” the next second, a hilt was thrown over her shoulder, flew down from a cliff and vanished into the coastal waters. Its owner slowly knelt down and buried her hands in her face, muttering: “I-I’m sorry, sorry…”

“Hey, everything is fine.” Steven sat down beside him and hugged her. “Everything will be fine.”

Rising from the ground, they went to the others hand by hand. Spinel wiped her wet eyes. She still didn’t understand how all these strange earthlings would forgive her for the pogrom or how she would be allowed to live as if nothing had happened. However, all this seemed such nonsense in comparison with the real problem. The girl dropped her head again.

She didn’t know whether she could forgive herself.


End file.
